Onsen Escapade
by TheMockingbird555
Summary: She is a reckless wild girl that takes on anything and anyone. Now, after a little accident, she's stuck in a world she loathes and to top it off, she has to go and assist people. Now throw in the Akatsuki. Weren't onsens supposed to be calming! OC!


Onsen Escapade

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, my dad would think that periwinkle jaberwookys were adorable…he doesn't even believe they exist so I don't.

Chapter 1: The ONE TIME!

?'s POV

A frown creased her forehead as she gazed despisingly at the sign. Calm Sense Onsen… WHAT kind of name is THAT! She really didn't want to but her supposed friends wouldn't give her stuff back until she went to, dare she say it…r-re-rel-rel-rela-re-re-rela…X! Blegh! YUCK! She had always been repulsed by that word, it seemed, it seemed…as if she relaxed, she would be taken from her freedom…again.

Practically black and a few silver strands swung back and forth as the girl shook her head to clear her thoughts. She glanced back to what to her was an everyday, common (not mention welcome, but not today…) sight. The passerbys though, found it strange; a young horse with a raven, eagle, owl, hawk and falcon perched in surrounding branches at the side of the road. Each clutched or carried a weapon or piece of clothing. (A/N: SHE IS WEARING SOMETHING! That just happens to be her other clothes and she needs them so…Mkay, just wanted to make sure that you knew that she wasn't standing naked in the middle of the street) She sighed once again as those creatures tilted their heads toward the onsen. She threw them a final glare, took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

Normal POV

The little town was peaceful in the early afternoon…"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 4,679,480 RYO!" at least, it had been. Even the loudest of old angry people or small irritating children ran for cover and didn't utter a peep after that shout tore through their eardrums.

"I mean that you caused that much damage and you must repay it in full." stated a quite frightened onsen owner. He never imagined that anyone could produce that sound or pitch without warming up and even less holding it out that long after tearing up part of his onsen with their bare hands. He had expected the girl to be an average customer. Well maybe better than that, a customer that brought in more customers. The girl had a challenge about her that he hoped would dare some young men to try to peek at her, this in turn would bring young women to try and do the same and try to make themselves the center of attention. The girl though, didn't seem to realize her unique appeal.

As it turns out, that is exactly what happened but it never got to the real profit making size he had hoped for. He's pretty glad it didn't. One peeping tom was all it took for the girl to put several holes in the wall, craters in the floor and wreck the entire porch! (A/N: the little porch they step out on to get into the spring, in case you were wondering) Clearly anyone would be unhappy, but he played by the rule: if you want to make money, you've got to spend a little first. Too bad for him that he only accepts the best; and the best costs a lot of mula.

Now all that money had been wasted because of the incredulous teen standing in front of him. "DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I HAVE THAT MUCH! DO I LOOK RICH TO YOU! WHY IN YOUR RIGHT MIND DID YOU EVEN PAY THAT MUCH FOR THIS PLACE!" She shouted again. She just had no idea why anyone would pay that much for a fricken ONSEN! They were useless places for pervs to hang out and stalk innocent girls! There was no other purpose and she wasn't going to support this place no matter what.

And that's when the Fates decided to intervene and give her that "what". That "what" was the man's next "brilliant" idea.

"Fine then, since you don't want to pay, you won't have to, BUT! You may work in my onsen instead! If not I'll take you to court for more than the property damages!" he was triumphant and knew it. Now he didn't know that this "child" could easily represent herself in front of a jury and judge and win. She had done it several times and could do it again. Problem was, she had used up the rest of her money paying to get into this place! So now she had only one choice.

"Fine…but as soon as I've earned enough, I'M OUT!"

?'s POV

"And that's what happened!" I said. Looking at my, once again, "supposed" friends. They looked back with "and why did you go so far overboard?" looks. I glowered back. "Why do ya think?" I asked, my voice coated in sarcasm like a snakes fangs. They shrugged and went off to wait at the camp while I let out a snort before turning back to that dump.

"Here we go…" I sighed.

28 min later

"No way in Hell." I deadpanned to the poor assistants face. She was a nice girl but way to submissive and willing to help. She had been told by that old badger to get me a uniform that would fit me so I could start work that evening

Problem was that it was one of the fricken skimpiest things that I had EVER seen! And I have been to many places my friends, so I know what was skimpy and what wasn't; and this was skimpy. So I just gave her little heartbroken face a "don't worry. I'll take care of it" look at went off to dig the old badger out of his hole.

20.4 seconds later

"HEY, OLD GEEZER! GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OUT HERE! I'VE GOT AN ISSUE WITH YOUR LITTLE "UNIFORM"!" I told him. Fine I yelled but that door was thick and so was his skull. Eventually the creep poked his head out and looked over the outfit he expected me to wear.

"What's the problem?" he asked in a sickeningly innocent way. Ugh! I just wanted to smack the wrinkles off his face. "Well, considering a fricken lot of cloth is missing…This thing is way to revealing and the chances that I'm going to wear this are about the same as a cube of hydrogen ice surviving in Hell." I said. "Young lady" "Natsuki" "Yeah, that, we do not use such rude words here." Said the pervert. "Hell's a place not a swear and I'm not wearing that." I retorted.

"There's nothing else that fits you though." He tried. "Then gimme whatcha got and I'll make something." I offered, I was stuck here either way and was gonna hafta wear something like that, so why not try to give it my spin as much as possible? He paused but reluctantly agreed and told the assistant, whose name turned out to be Shizuka (1), to get the old closet stuff. With a nod she scurried away like an obedient little mouse. I wondered what he had done to get her to be like that or if she was just that way.

I wandered back to the employees' changing room after slamming the door behind the man. Yeah I slammed the door in his face and it felt good. When I got back, Shizuka already had another seven outfits of different sizes and a little sewing kit. "Shall we get started?" I asked while looking fondly at the scissors. I hope the glare of the blades didn't scare her too much.

3½ hours later (man a lot of time skips)

"FINISHED!" I shouted and lifted up my completed and improvised uniform. Shizuka smiled, proud of her work and placed the scissors away then said, "Go make sure that it fits just right; don't want any loop holes do we?" With a smirk I began to strip down; "Yeah just let them try it!" I giggled a bit while she frowned. "You'll have to work here longer." I turned to retort but she was behind me pulling the straps tight and zipping me up. "I could have done it myself ya know." I didn't like people doing things for me; especially if I could do it on my own. Shizuka merely appraised me then turned around to open the door and simply said "Show him." I nodded and walked out.

I rather like my uniform for the flare I was able to give it. I was still unhappy with certain lengths and types of cloth in certain places but Shizuka assured me that I couldn't change them without forfeiting the parts I did like. Still it was at least 48 hundred times better than the original and the creep was going to accept it.

I pounded my fist into the door, careful not to make a dent but I came close. He opened the door and his eyes couldn't make up their minds whether to narrow in disappointment or to grow in impressed-ness (A/N: no idea what the word would be X'J) at my creativity. "Very well; since you didn't stray…extremely far from the original then you may work in that. Now, Shizuka! Tell her the guidelines and make sure that she behaves while I'm gone at the front desk. You start your job here in two minutes! Make them count!" he cheered. I turned away to see Shizuka at the end of the hall ready to fly me through the routine.

"The one time, it's always the one time…"I dragged my feet just to see the little kiss-ass frown. At least I'd found my source of amusement. This might not be so bad…wait, I'm a staff member of an onsen/a waitress/a personal assistant…never mind this is gonna be Hell.

Alright! First chappie up! Well, this is my second story, the other is Akatsuki and my OC as well. And yeah the got-a-weird-job idea did come from Maid-Samma, another amazing anime. Now I have an idea as to where this is gonna go but if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! And don't worry there will be much humor! Where's the fun if there isn't much?

Also about Shizuka; I know she may sound a little bipolar at times but she's not going to be that important. I kind of just want my OC to not be too lonely. Then again she won't be bored for long! Hope you enjoy! I know you get tired of reading this but…Read and Review please!

Ciao! §≈The Mockingbird≈§


End file.
